


Все девять ярдов

by Ampaseh



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Champions League, Humor, M/M, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 16:30:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ampaseh/pseuds/Ampaseh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Лигочемпионские кампании «Челси» с 2004 по 2012.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Все девять ярдов

**Author's Note:**

> _The whole nine yards_ means _completely, the whole thing, everything_.

— Когда мы выиграем Кубок Чемпионов, — мечтательно говорит Джон, — я буду курить прямо в раздевалке, как Марсель. И на поле. И тебя заставлю. А потом я тебя…

— Ай, заткнись, — обрывает его Фрэнк, нервничающий чуть заметней обычного. — Первый полуфинал в жизни, а уже губу раскатал.

***

— Когда мы выиграем Кубок Чемпионов, — произносит Джон, выделяя слово «мы», — я тоже принесу его в постель. Тебя выгоню, а его оставлю.

— О, здравствуй, Стиви, — отвечает Фрэнк, — не узнал тебя, приятель, — и получает щелбан в ухо.

***

— Когда мы выиграем Кубок Чемпионов, — произносит Джон после долгого молчания, — то я возьму ма-аленькую иголку и где-нибудь, где не очень заметно будет, напишу на нем… еще не придумал… Он столько нервов попортил, говнюк ушастый. Я его тоже. Попорчу.

— Целку ему сломай, — советует Фрэнк, ожесточенно запихивая в сумку трофей в сине-гранатовую полоску. — Ах да, Джеррард же уже…

***

— Когда мы выиграем Кубок Чемпионов, — глухо говорит Джон, не снимая с лица мокрое полотенце, — я нажрусь. Я так нажрусь, что неделю буду ссать чистым спиртом.

— Я тоже, — устало отвечает Фрэнк, на иронию сил уже не осталось. — Поехали, потренируемся.

***

— Когда мы выиграем Лигу, — твердо говорит Фрэнк, и Джон машет рукой, чтобы тот замолчал, но он упрямо повторяет: — Когда мы выиграем эту ебучую Лигу, и ты поднимешь этот кубок, мы потом сделаем с ним всё что захотим, мы потом сможем — в раздевалке, на поле, на камеру, на Луне, ты слышишь меня? Посмотри на меня. Ты весь мир трахнешь этим кубком. Весь мир.

— Прости меня, — отвечает Джон, и больше его не хватает ни на что.

***

— Когда мы выиграем Кубок Чемпионов, — запальчиво говорит Джон, — то это будет честно. Мы сами его получим. Ногами. Не свистком.

— Вот он, предел твоих мечтаний, значит, — хмыкает Фрэнк. — Первый капитан, поднявший Кубок Чемпионов ногами…

— Поднимешь его вместе со мной, — вдруг осеняет Джона. — Спорим, так можно? Спорим, на Кубке Англии проканает?

***

— Когда мы выиграем Кубок Чемпионов, — говорит Джон удивленно, словно только что сделав открытие, — я ведь, наверное, буду очень счастлив, Лэмпси. Это, наверное, будет самый счастливый день в жизни. Как когда мелкие родились. Только… ну, как будто я сам их рожу, понимаешь?

— Твою мать, — с чувством отвечает Фрэнк. — Когда мы в следующем году его выиграем, я даже буду скучать по твоему бреду.

***

— Когда мы выиграем Кубок Чемпионов, — хмуро говорит Джон, сплевывает на газон «Олд Траффорд» и не продолжает.

В ответ напрашивается только полу-ехидное, полу-обнадеживающее «когда-нибудь», но Фрэнк лишь кивает и говорит:  
— Да.

***

— Когда мы проснемся, — бормочет Джон, — ты все еще будешь здесь, засранец лопоухий. И ты, чашка, тоже.

Фрэнк силится ответить что-то, хоть что-нибудь, но позади бессонные, безумные, сверкающие триумфом сутки, и глаза закрываются сами собой. Он засыпает, и последняя перед сном мысль укутывает его теплым одеялом: Джей Ти все-таки сделал это, исполнил свои идиотские обещания. Все до единого.


End file.
